The Black Swan
by Infinity90
Summary: Duchess Swan wants to be liked. Who doesn't? With the help of someone special, she'll become the person everyone wants her to be. But is it who SHE wants to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I bet some of you are annoyed at me for not updating any of my fanfics. It could be because I'm lazy, or I'm **_**really**_ **lazy.**

_**Anyways**_**, I'm deciding to write a fanfic about Duchess. Enjoy!**

"All she ever does is dance there…

"She's mean, she deserves it."

"What is she gonna do, go all _black swan_ on us?"

"She doesn't even have friends. Who's gonna help her if we invade?"

"She has Faybelle…"

"Who hates her now."

"Ashlynn and Hunter helped her last time…"

It didn't take a genius to know that behind the castleria doors, fairytales were gossiping about her. Duchess cringed and sighed.

It was that stupid benefit everyone was talking about. The benefit for all those _needy children_. The students of Ever After High hosted it each year, picking a theme, hosting a party and baking goods, so the residents of Ever After would come and buy them and have fun. And _all_ the money went to the children.

The Royal Student Council picked _her_ lake for the benefit. _Her _lake! And the theme was _supposed_ to be 'Swan Lake', but since Apple didn't have a fondness for swans, everyone dressed up as their favorite bird. Just brilliant!

Duchess took a deep breath. And went in.

* * *

><p>Sparrow Hood was strumming absent-mindedly, pretending to be interested in Tucker's story about how he saved Apple from tripping. Over a pebble.<p>

"Yeah, and Sparrow was jealous and was like, 'I could've done that'. Right Sparrow?" Tucker asked. But Sparrow had totally spaced out.

Tuck waved his hand over his friend's face. "Um, Sparrow? Sparrow!? Duchess says she loves you!"

That woke him up. Sparrow jumped. "I knew you loved me all along. And of course I forgive you for not admitting it to me earlier." he said, still a bit dazed.

Everyone crowded around the Merry Men's table laughed. Sparrow flushed and laughed along with him. "Yeah, yeah, let's all laugh at Sparrow."

Suddenly, the castleria door open, and the most charming girl Sparrow had ever lay eyes on swooped in. Duchess. As soon as she stepped in, she started to receive booes and paper cups thrown at her.

"Selfish!"

"Mean!"

"Think about the children!"

Shouts of anger filled the air. Sparrow found himself staring at Duchess, who managed to look at him back. He gave her a flirtatious smile and she just glared.

Sparrow had to save her. To prove he was worthy of her.

He snuck behind the tables and potted plants till he was close enough to reach Duchess. The angry fairyteens were prepared to start throwing _food _at her. When a student yelled, "FIRE!", Sparrow leaped from his hiding spot and and tackled Duchess. The impact sent them rolling out the castleria doors in into the hallway.

After they had settled down, Duchess scooted away from him, crying. "You hate me too. _Everyone_ hates me. Just..get away. Tell them they can have the lake. Nothing matters anymore."

Sparrow knew his princess was broken inside, and he had to fix it.

He stood up and dusted himself off. Then he walked towards Duchess, and thrust out his hand.

"I don't hate you. You're...you're kinda...uhm…" Sparrow, smooth, slick Sparrow, seemed to be at a loss for words.

Duchess stopped sniffling to look at him and giggled. "I know you like me Sparrow. You don't have to explain it." Then her gloomy expression returned. "But I don't know about _them_. I want to be nice...and do and say nice things...but I think I don't know _how_."

She started to cry again, and Sparrow shut his eyes. Then he opened them and grabbed Duchess' hand.

"What are you doing?" she blubbered.

"Helping you become the person you want to be."  
>Duchess smiled and wiped her tears and stood up. "T-thanks, Sparrow."<p>

Sparrow just grinned back.

"Now where do we begin?"

**And that is chapter 1! Did you like it! Tell me in the reviews! Thank you! Sorry for the usual mistakes!**

**Infinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! ENJOY OR...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Just kidding. **

"Sparrow..where are we going? What does this have to do with me becoming nicer?" Duchess asked frantically. Sparrow had blindfolded her for their first lesson.

"Aren't we missing class?" Duchess asked. The area was quiet, besides the birds chirping.

"Duchess, stop complaining. We're here." Sparrow announced. He gently took the blindfold off his princess's eyes. Duchess began to hear noises, like screaming children and pop music.

Duchess' amber eyes adjusted to her surroundings. They were at an.._amusement park_?

Duchess turned to Sparrow, who was grinning like an idiot. "Sparrow," she said, annoyed, "What does this have to do with me becoming nice?"

Sparrow laughed. "C'mon, Odette. We got a _lot_ of work to do and little time if we want to get you nice before the benefit." And with that, Sparrow dragged Duchess into the last place she wanted to be.

Duchess hated amusement parks. And no, she wasn't afraid of heights. It was because...of karaoke.

It was the summer before she transferred to Ever After High. It was Cedar's 14th "birthday" and she was nice enough to invite everyone. Duchess saw a karaoke booth and reluctantly went up there to sing because she told everyone that she could sing better than Apple. But after Apple's stunning performance, she was ready back out, but a bet was bet.

Duchess sang "You Belong With Me" by Tailor Quick. When she spun around for the grand finale, she tripped and fell into Daring's arms. It was kind of romantic, till everyone had a glimpse of her purple panties with rainbows all over them.

It was a good thing Sparrow was sick with the flu that day. Nobody had mentioned it again, and Duchess never went to a single amusement park again.

As Sparrow led her through the park, one of Duchess' least favorite bands, 5 Seconds of Slumber (5 Seconds of Summer) played their hit single. "Sparrow…what are we doing?" Sparrow didn't answer.

They finally got to their destination, a very long line to a dancing booth, where you followed the moves in the screen again.

"Oh, for Grimm's sake, I am _not_ waiting in this line with _kids_. Let's just cut. We're older than them." Duchess said, impatiently. She stared at the long line of poor-looking children ahead of them.

"Duchess. We came here for a lesson. If you want to be kind, you need to learn patience."Sparrow said. Duchess just huffed and said nothing more.

Eventually they were finally there. A kid in rags just left, crying. Duchess rolled her eyes and laughed. Her opponent was a tan skinned girl with dark eyes with silky black hair.

The booth operator gave instructions and Duchess smiled and logged in her player name. "Best of luck." she said.

The girl just smirked. "I don't need luck, sweetheart." The Swan Princess just took a deep breath and counted to three.

Then the music came on, a song Duchess didn't recognize. The arrows began slow at first, then rapidly. The girl seemed as good as Duchess.

Sparrow began cheering Duchess on, and she pushed herself to go faster. The competition groaned, but kept up with Duchess. By now, the girls had an audience

Sparrow then took out his guitar and began rocking out, hard-core. The girl jumped at

the loud strum of the guitar, and missed a beat.

The scores were displayed on the screens.

SWANBABE1 PRINCESSMIA3

1867 1865

**NEW HIGH SCORE! SWANBABE1 wins!**

The girl who Duchess assumed was Princess Mia poured. "No fair! I got distracted!" The audience clapped and slowly crept away. "I won!" Duchess squealed. She gracefully jumped down to hug Sparrow, but Mia got there first.

And started to flirt with him.

At first, Sparrow was immediately mesmerized and started flirting with her back, and then remembered who had won. He turned to a red-faced Duchess, and apologized.

"Sorry. I'm taken." He gave a charming wave goodbye to the fuming princess, who threw Duchess a glare and said, "I'll get you SwanBabe1." Then she stormed off.

Duchess didn't care what Princess Mia attempted to do. She wouldn't get away with it.

"Congrats! You were hexcellent out there." Sparrow said. Duchess nodded. "Yeah, I know." the booth operator, who looked even more tired than before, handed Duchess the largest stuffed dragon she had ever seen in her life.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Duchess exclaimed, squeezing the life out of the poor dragon.

They walked ahead, to a tent where movies were playing. They were playing the _Snow White_ movie, of course. Duchess had no intent whatsoever to watch the stupid movie, but it would be good to relax a bit.

Before they could walk through the tent, the small boy who went before Duchess ran up to her.

"What!? You got that dragon! Mom, she got the dragon I wanted. I wanted the dragon, I wanted the dragon! Can I have it pleeease?" the boy begged, looking up at Duchess and Sparrow with big brown pleading eyes.

"Toby! Toby, you better come here, or you will not hear the end of it!" an angry voice yelled. The two high schoolers turned to see a gray haired woman, probably in her late forties in a sack of a dress.

'Yes, Mom." Toby murmured. He walked away as slowly as he could. Sparrow was waiting for Duchess to say something rude, but she did the exact opposite of that.

Instead, she ran to the boy and handed him the dragon. "Here you go, kid. Keep it. I'm Duchess Swan." Duchess said, kneeling next to the boy. His eyes went wide with happiness.

"Oh! Miss Swan! you don't have to do that…" Toby's mother said.

"I know. But I want to." Duchess replied nonchalantly. "Good luck, kid. Bye!"

"Bye, Duchess!"

Duchess breathlessly ran back to the astonished son of Robin Hood. She noticed hi staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You...you were just..you gave up the dragon...without a rude comment…" Sparrow managed to say.

"And?" Duchess asked. She shrugged and went ahead into the tent.

Sparrow finally got ahold of himself and smiled. She was doing it. She was becoming the Duchess everyone wanted her to be.

**Hi, guys! How are ya? How was this chapter for you? Hope you loved it and review! Next chapter: We learn when Sparrow began to like Duchess! Yay Spuchess/Duchrow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! This chapter's for you guys!**

"_Sparrow, come see the street performers!" his mother called. 11-year old Sparrow trudged through the crowd, in search of his mother's voice._

_While his father was gone on an expedition, Sparrow was stuck with his mother, watching not-so-hexcellent street performers._

_Young Sparrow's ears listened to the soft tinkling music. It disgusted him. "Mom," he moaned, "I hate this already. It's gonna be a bunch of prissy ladies in dresses skipping all over the place. _Again_."_

"_Sparrow Hood! You know, you might enjoy yourself! For once, enjoy the things we go to see!" his mother scolded. Sparrow kept quiet, but was fuming inside._

_A petite, pale girl swooped across the cobblestone ring where the performers...performed. She was...astonishing...yet familiar. Sparrow's mouth gaped open, and his green eyes were as wide as saucers._

"_I am Duchess Swan. I will be dancing to the Song of Swans!" she exclaimed. Duchess Swan? Sparrow couldn't believe his eyes. This was the girl who Sparrow made fun of in nursery school. The girl who turned bitter when she read about her destiny. The girl who wasn't attractive after she went through her "phase"._

_Now she was back...and she was..._hot_. Sparrow laughed to himself, knowing his mother wouldn't approve of him eyeing a girl just because of her looks. _

_Duchess began to dance. She was elegant and smooth. She did a leap over the stature of stupid Milton Grimm. She did grand jetes all over the place. Pirouettes and pique turns. _

_Then, Duchess turned and her eyes landed on Sparrow. Her eyes widened and she fell. The audience gasped and Sparrow raced to help her up. "Duchess," he panted, "Are you okay?" The shock in Duchess's eyes turned to hate when her eyes met Sparrow's emerald ones._

"_Get. Off. Of. Me." Sparrow obeyed and inched away from her. She stood up and wiped her dress. _

"_Sparrow Hood?" Duchess asked, angrily. Sparrow gave her a smile. "Yeah. I was wondering, Duchess. Would you like to go out with me?" he asked. She'd say yes. He could feel it. _

"_No. I hate you. _Now _you like me? Wow. Never, will I ever, go out with you!" Duchess screamed. She stormed off, leaving Sparrow bewildered. _

_That wasn't was Sparrow was hexpecting at all. He went back to his mother, awestruck. The crowd left, disappointed in the swan girl's performance. _

_His mother ruffled his hair. "Sparrow," she said, "You're going to have to learn that you'll never get a girl like that. You need to respect her. It's not about looks. Just know that."_

_Sparrow didn't believe his mother. Girls were _supposed _to be beautiful! It was just that. But he'd find a way to get Duchess. And he _wouldn't _need his mother's advice. _

_Duchess strolled in the woods. "Stupid Sparrow. He ruined everything!" Yes, Sparrow was pretty cute, but Duchess had never liked him. Since the merciless teasing from nursery school, up to her"phase" days. The days when she starved herself so much, she wasn't beautiful. Her face had bags, and she was paler than usual. All because of Sparrow._

_But she was back, and she was better. The idiotic son of Robin Hood wasn't going to stop her. She wouldn't be tricked into going out with him. He would just break hearts. That's what Sparrow Hood was. A heart-breaker._

**Booom….well...I know Sparrow's personality was kinda...y'know...egotistical...but...it is MY fic. Review….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter...4? I have no idea. But, just a question: who are your 3 fave guys at EAH? Mine are Dexter, Sparrow and…(if only Alistair were here) and Hunter. Tell me your top three favorite EAH guys in the review! Thanks. **

"_Well, girls! Time for One Secret!" Briar squealed. Briar was having a sleepover with Apple, Duchess, Blondie and Ashlynn. Apple had invited Raven, who had then invited Cerise and Maddie. Cerise and Maddie looked confused. "Huh? What's "One Secret"?"_

_Raven groaned. "It's this stupid thing when you have to tell us a secret and we have to swear not to tell. And there are consequences. Say Maddie told Cerise's secret. Then Cerise would have to make Maddie do something really embarrassing so everyone would forget Cerise's secret."_

_Cerise rolled her eyes. "Who does this? This is a sleepover. Which means, we sleep."_

"_Not at my sleepovers you don't…" Briar began to say...but then she fell asleep. _

"_So much for no sleeping.", Raven muttered._

"_Let's begin!" Apple chirped. The girls gathered on the floor in Briar and Ashlynn's room in a circle, around a glass bowl with slips of paper in it. _

"_I'll pick names." Apple declared. Every girl held their breath. Apple's pale hand rummaged through the paper, and she finally picked a slip of paper. "It's...Blondie."_

_Blondie looked nervous. "Well….uhm..okay. Once in spellementary school, I liked Sparrow. He was really cute and he liked playing air guitar. Remember how he made up songs for every girl?" Blondie asked._

"_Mine was "The Lady in Red." Cerise laughed. _

"_Mine was "Golden Girl", Apple giggled. _

"_Well, yeah, remember when he made up that one song, "Beautiful Girl" ? He confided in me around 5th grade __**(They were 11)**_ _that that song was for me. And...yeah." Blondie blushed. The girls gasped, then wiggled their eyebrows._

"_Unbelieveable! I don't believe you! Ugh, Sparrow wouldn't do that." Duchess huffed. Everyone stared at her. "Uhm..Duchess? Are you okay? Are you...jealous?" Raven asked. Duchess glared at her. "What reason do I have to like Sparrow? I just don't believe Sparrow would write a song like that for Blondie."_

_Blondie's face became red and she started to tear up. She stood up and ran out the door, Ashlynn at her heels. Briar woke up. _

"_W-what?"_

_Apple explained what had happened and every other girl left glared at Duchess. _

"_Have you ever considered anyone else's feelings Duchess? That was really rude." Briar sniffed. "Let's continue. With no rude comments."_

_Briar reached in the bowl this time, and Raven came up. "So...Raven?" Cerise asked. Raven had not really thought this through, but she had something. _

"_I don't know if this counts as a secret," she began, "cause Maddie knows. But still." Raven took a deep breath. _

"_During True Hearts Day, I got a note from someone by the name of D. Charming. It was a love poem..and I thought it was Daring."_

_Apple gasped, and took deep breaths. _

"_When I thought my secret admirer was Daring...I got kinda used to it. I couldn't wait till he would confront me and tell me how he felt." It sounded ridiculous, even to Raven. _

"_But then...it turned out, it wasn't Daring…" Raven bagan. _

"_Oh, thank Grimm!" Apple shouted. _

"_But it was Dexter." Raven finished. Every girl besides Raven and Maddie screamed. Well, actually it was just Apple. Briar was kind of dazed, Duchess was too peeved to care, and Cerise was grinning._

"_Whoa! Okay! Not at all what I was hexpecting!" Apple shouted. Briar rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Apple. Calm. Down."_

_A few minutes later, Apple had calmed down. Raven slowly reached in the bowl and chose Duchess. Duchess froze, unable to breathe for a few seconds. _

_Her friends stared at her. "Go on!" Maddie urged. "Nothing to fear, through the endless looking glass, dive in the ocean of mirrors, and secrets, is your pass." Raven squinted. "I think she means you have to tell a secret, so you can let it go, and relax. I don't even know what she just said. I don't think that's even Riddlish. Sounds more like a poem."_

"_It is!" Maddie giggled. Everyone else, who was partly confused, decided to pretend that bit never happened. _

_Duchess crossed her arms. Then she picked the lint off her nightgown with little black swans all over it. Briar was beginning to doze off when Duchess finally spoke._

"_Uh...you know...my "phase" that I went through in spellementary school?" Duchess murmured. The girls became silent and nodded. "Uhm..I did it because...of Sparrow's teasing. He started in nursery school, and one day, I just stopped coming to school and I stopped eating. It was...terrible." Duchess confessed. _

"_I-I'm so sorry, Duchess. I just thought you were sick...oh.." Apple whispered. Raven patted Duchess on the back. Duchess began to cry. She had finally let that out. She felt good, yet terrible at the same time. Nothing would ever be the same from this point on._

"Duchess? Duchess?", a panicked voice called. Duchess snapped back into reality to come face-to-face with a concerned Sparrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked. They were still at the amusement park? It felt like a long time ago since they had arrived here.

"I left for 10 minutes to get us some food, and I come back to see you in a daze, not blinking. You were losing color too." Sparrow said, worriedly. Duchess gave him an uneasy smirk.

"Not that I was worried, or anything." he chuckled nervously. He helped Duchess to her feet. Duchess felt like throwing up, but managed not to.

Duchess remembered that sleepover. It was...there were no words. It just was...unsettling. The truth was free, but Duchess still felt like she needed to guard herself. A question popped into her head as they made their way towards the exit.

"Sparrow?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever write a song about me? In-in spellementary school?" Duchess asked.

"Uh, 5th grade? That was a while back...yeah, yeah I did. I think it was called "Stole My Heart Away". Why do you ask?"

Duchess grinned to herself. "No reason."

**I give myself a C for this chapter. I did this late at night and I was running out of ideas. Sorry if it's confusing. PM me with any questions! Thanks!**

**Infinity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow. One of you guys (thanks Suhela) wondered why Sparrow wrote a song for Duchess when she was being teased by him. Okay, I totally forgot about that part. Know that I was half asleep. Here's my answer Suhela: In nursery school, she was teased, but her phase wasn't till the summer after 5th grade. So he wrote a song for her, but still teased her…? I don't know. So, sorry. Remember to PM if you have any questions. BTW, this chapter is short, :p, sorry.**

Sparrow and Duchess sluggishly walked up the steps of Ever After High. Classes had ended for the day, and they were _exhausted._

Sparrow walked Duchess to her room which she shared with Lizzie. Duchess looked up at Sparrow and gave him a smile. "Um, Sparrow…" she began.

Sparrow was hoping she'd say she loved him, but he was wrong.

"Thanks..for today. Um, I hope we can do this again. Bye." And without waiting for Sparrow's reply, she quickly shut the door in his face. Sparrow sighed and walked to his dorm room.

His MirrorPhone chimed. It meant he got a new hext message. He took it out. It was from Tucker..

Tuck: _Dude, r u still coming 2 band practice? Got a pass from Momma Bear. Started 10 mins. ago! Haven't seen ya all day. Hext me back when u get this. _

Oh! Band practice! Sparrow had totally forgot, since he had been so busy with Duchess all day. Sparrow quickly ran down the halls of the school when suddenly, he stopped. Then he was on the ground. _Ugh…_

He shook his head and looked up to see what had stopped him. It was Headmaster Grimm. Shoot.

"Sparrow Hood?" he boomed. "What are you doing in the halls past your curfew? And, why have I been haven't I seen you all day? You missed 3 tests!"

_Uh-oh. _Sparrow tried to come up with an excuse, but he was at a loss for words, so he decided to tell the truth.

"I was teaching Duchess how to be nice." he said simply. The headmaster just stared at the young rock legend, then laughed at him. "_You_? You are the last person I'd expect to help Miss Swan. Besides, no one can make her nice. She's just a bitter person at heart." Headmaster Grimm chuckled.

Sparrow clenched his fists. There was more to Duchess than met the eye. There was more to _him_ than met the eye. Headmaster Grimm just thought he was a lazy slacker. It wasn't true. Not all the times.

"I was going to band practice." Sparrow explained. The old man just shook his head. "No you aren't. You're banned from band practice for a week. You're going to detention for a week."

Sparrow's eyes widened. "No! Why?"

"First for skipping class, then lying to me about helping Miss Swan." Headmaster Grimm said.

"But..I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay...well still. You're in trouble for skipping class. Detention starts tomorrow after breakfast!" the headmaster chirped.

Sparrow was furious, but didn't say a word. He grumpily turned and ran off to his room.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Grimm opened the door to reveal a beautiful girl. Her dark eyes glistened in the light. She daintily walked over and took a seat.<p>

"Thanks for accepting me, Headmaster Grimm."

"No problem. Thank _you_ for coming, Princess Mia."

"The pleasure is all mine."

**Poor Sparrow. Well...review guys! Princess Mia's here! Oooh…**

**Infinity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinity**

**Hey! Just asking, who are you voting for Thronecoming Queen? I'm voting for Cupid. I wanted to vote for Raven, but she and Apple are already the main characters of the show, so if one of them wins, it would be kind of expected, and it would be boring. But if Cupid won, it would be a twist. I didn't feel like voting for Blondie, though…**

Duchess scanned the castleria, looking for Sparrow. He wasn't here yet, so Duchess decided to go sit at the Royals table and wait for him.

Duchess brought her breakfast and started to sit down, when a blurry figure sat there first.

Duchess was about to scream, when she remembered that she was supposed to be nice. But when she saw _who _it was, she was shocked.

"Princess Mia?" she gaped. The princess turned and blew her a kiss. "Oh, hey, Swan Babe! How are you?"

Apple looked confused. "You know her, Duchess?" Duchess nodded slowly. "Yeah."

The Royals introduced themselves ever so pleasantly. Duchess was forced to squeeze in between Blondie and Dexter.

And they all began to chatter wildly with the princess. Duchess blurted, "What are you doing here, Mia?" All the Royals turned to face her.

"How rude," Blondie muttered under her breath. Mia flipped her long braid over one shoulder and smiled. "Well, EAH seems _perfect_ for me. I _am_ the daughter of Princess Jasmine."

So _that's_ what story she was from. Made sense. She was a photocopy of her mother.

"But I must ask you darling; where is that _charming_ guy of yours? Falcon, or something?"

"His name is Sparrow, and he's not mine." Duchess said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, so I can take him then?" she laughed. She had got her there, Duchess just looked down at her plate.

"Yeah. Why would Duchess date Sparrow? They're so different. The only person who even likes him is Poppy, Rapunzel's daughter, but I'm pretty sure he's not interested." Briar shrugged.

Just then, Sparrow entered, followed by the Merry Men. Sparrow looked as if he didn't get any sleep, and he looked upset, which was very unlike him.

Duchess wanted to call his name, till she remembered what Briar had said. Mia did it for her.

"Sparrow! Oh, Sparrow!" she called, annoyingly. Sparrow trudged over.

"Hmm.." he moaned.

"Remember me? I'm Mia! We met at the fair yesterday?"

"Please don't remind me." Mia laughed, as if it was a joke. Sparrow looked worn out. "So _that's_ where you two ran off to,"Apple said, "The amusement park! That reminds me of a time…"

Duchess silenced the pale girl with a glare.

"You're really funny, Sparrow. You're in a band? I'd love to hear you play sometime!" Mia chirped. Sparrow gave her a lopsided grin and nodded. "Uh."

"Byeee!" she squealed.

Sparrow and his friends made their way to their table.

Mia turned back to the group. "See? He likes me! We have a lot in common actually. But, not that _you'd_ know." she said, aiming her comment at Duchess. The other Royals agreed with her.

Duchess went back to staring at her food. Never mind. Mia may have _looked_ like her mother, but Duchess was pretty sure Jasmine wasn't a mean, nasty little-

**Okay! Whoa, Duchess. Keep this rated K. I hope ya enjoyed it! Next chapter: The beginning of Sparrow's punishment!**

**Infinity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wondering...wouldn't it be absolutely AWESOME if the EAH characters came back from Spring Break (the third season) with new clothes? I don't know about you, but I'm getting bored of their outfits….I'd like them to change. Tell me in the reviews! And as always, enjoy! **

Sparrow walked into one of the empty classrooms. He was soon accompanied by Gus Crumb, Kitty Cheshire, Briar Beauty and the first Little Pig (the dirty one).

"What'd you get in trouble for?" the first pig squealed to Sparrow. Sparrow looked murderously into the pig's eyes, and the little pig scampered into a corner. Sparrow wasn't in the mood to speak.

The pig asked Kitty what she was in here for. Harmless pranks. Briar was here because skipped class to go bungee jumping with some other fairytales. Gus chased poor Coach Gingerbreadman all over the school. Again. The pig himself was here because he stole food from the castleria.

"So, whaddya think Grimm's gonna do to us?" Briar asked slowly. Kitty snickered. "Clean the dungeons."

"Oh, no! The ze dungeons! Have you heard that there are rats in ze dungeon?" Gus cried. The first pig's eyes went wide with fear and he began to squeal with panic. Sparrow rolled his eyes, sorry to be stuck with these sad excuses for human and pig beings.

The door creaked open….and in came the headmaster and...Princess Mia? Sparrow smiled. _What did _she _get in trouble for?_

"Mia!" Briar exclaimed. The girls embraced. Kitty disappeared to who knows where. "I have a faculty meeting to attend to, so Mia here will be supervising you."

"You are trusting ze princess to watch _us_? Doesn't she have classes? Vhat kind of headmaster are you? You cannot simply watch a 5 children for a while?" Gus exclaimed. Sparrow had to admit, he was right.

Headmaster Grimm leaned in so he was eye to eye with the candy-obsessed boy. "Maybe because I trust her. I trust some students. I trust a lot of them. Just not _you_. You are the irresponsible, foolish students who can't follow simple rules. I put "_ze princess"_ in charge because I can."

Gus gulped and nodded. "Sorry, sir."

"Princess Mia, when classes end, you can let them go. Each of them only get 3 bathroom breaks and 3 minutes for each one. You will guide them to the lunchroom to get their lunch and come back so they can sit in here. They will do work today." Headmaster Grimm instructed. Mia nodded.

"How about tomorrow?" the first Little Pig murmured. Headmaster Grimm smiled evilly. "Tomorrow, is a surprise." And with that, he left.

As soon as he went through the door, he was doused with water. He was soaked from head to toe. He screamed angrily. Kitty appeared, laughing. Briar, the Little Pig, Gus and Sparrow laughed along. with her. Even Mia couldn't hide her snickers.

"Kitty, that's _two weeks_!" the headmaster screamed. He grew red with fury, wiped his face with a handkerchief and stormed out the door. Kitty shrugged and sat down.

Then Mia became serious.

"I have your worksheets for you."

"But I have Damsel-in-Distressing right now."

"Sorry girlie, but today you have a test in that class." And with a smirk on her face, she handed Briar a sheet of paper. "But...you take that class too!" Briar protested.

"Well I'm excused from that class for the rest of the week." Briar angrily got to work.

"Gus, you signed up for Hero Training? How interesting." Mia said, mostly to herself. "Well you have a practice worksheet on the types of swords." Mia handed Gus his paper, and he groaned, loudly.

"You." she pointed to the pig. "You have Creative Writing. 2 page story about a time you regretted something." She handed the pig his paper. He shrugged and began to write.

"Cat Girl. You have to sketch a map of the school for Geografairy." Kitty smiled and went to work.

"And you," she said, speaking to Sparrow with a melodious voice, "You...have..this." Mia went to the front of the classroom and rummaged around till she found a recorder.

"Muse-ic class, Sparrow. I get to watch you play for 30 minutes." she smiled.

"But then we will be distracted!" the pig snorted.

Mia hopped on a desk. "And I care why?" Sparrow smiled; he liked this girl's personality. He put the recorder to his lips and began to play an unfamiliar tune. Mia hummed along as the rest of the students tried to concentrate.

Mia began to sing. And Sparrow liked her voice, Rich, but firm. He felt like he was flying. It was the feeling he always got when he played music. Like he was on top of the world. He played, and played, and played. Till the first pig said, "Okay! It's been 30 minutes!"

Sparrow set down his recorder. Mia clapped. "Amazing." she breathed. "I know. I mean...your voice was pretty sweet too." She laughed, a laugh similar to Duchess's. _Duchess. _Sparrow felt empty. How was Duchess doing? He hoped she was okay.

Soon it was time for lunch. Mia and Sparrow walked side by side all the way there. they hummed a familiar tune together and went through the castleria doors together. When the 6 students went in, everyone stared. They went to the line, avoiding eyes of the curious students.

As Sparrow and Mia walked back to the hallway, Sparrow spotted Duchess. She waved, and he waved back. Mia noticed and waved, too. She was friendly. But Duchess didn't wave back. Mia grabbed Sparrow's hand and dragged him out of the castleria. Sparrow saw a glimpse of the place before the door closed. It was Duchess, with a frown and tears on her face.

**LOVED THIS CHAPTER! Did I go too far with the music part? I just love music, and sometimes it makes me feel like I'm flying,s o I tried to get that point across. Don't you feel bad for Duchess? I do. Review and PM with questions. Bye!**

**Infinity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, hello! I watched Thronecoming...and I was...no words….but...I can't find Cupid Comes Clean...Kinda for some reason. Any suggestions? Anyways, enjoy!**

Duchess found Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, and the Son of Hero Haarlem ( NOTE: I'm calling him Hero for short) in the Mirror Lab, looking for streamers for the benefit later this week. She cautiously walked up to them and said, "Hey." The 3 turned and raised their eyebrows at Duchess. That was how it was for a few minutes.

Ginger finally spoke up. "Um, do you need something, Duchess? Cause we're kind of busy." Hero nodded."Yeah."

Duchess looked at her shoes. "Um...um..I wanted to help." she whispered. Hero squinted at her. "What?"

Duchess took a breath, and looked up, into his confused eyes. "I Want. To. Help." she said again, more firm. The three looked shocked.

"Duchess, you're kidding. Right?" Rosabella asked. "No. Rosabella, Hero, Ginger, I want to help. I'm trying to be nice."

"Well, then," Rosabella sniffed, "Try harder." And with that, they turned their backs to the Swan Princess.

Duchess, angry, left the room.

"I'm _trying_! I'm _trying_! It's just not working! Sparrow, where are you? I need help! Another lesson!" Duchess cried into the air. She dropped to her knees in the middle of the hallway, crying.

"Duchess?", a concerned female voice asked. Duchess didn't have time to talk. She wanted to find Sparrow. She stood up, shoved the person who was attempting to talk to her, and bolted down the hall and burst into a random room. She shut the door quickly, locked it and slumped to the floor.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was far too dizzy and disoriented.

"Duchess!? Duchess!"

"Hey, are you okay?

"You're looking kind of...um.. pale. Well, paler than usual."

"Relax, she's just being dramatic."

Duchess felt herself being lifted up. "Put her down!" a voice screeched.

"No.", a calm voice retorted.

"Duchess. Duchess, if you can hear me, say "I can hear you Sparrow"."

_Sparrow…_

Duchess tried to open her mouth. "I...can..", she started.

And that was all she could manage before she fainted.

* * *

><p>Duchess's eyes fluttered open. She found Sparrow, Kitty, Mia and Nurse Belle looking down on her. "Ungghh."<p>

"Duchess, sweetie, are you okay?" Nurse Belle asked. Duchess managed to nod. She tried sitting up, and Sparrow brought her a pillow.

"What happened, guys?" Duchess asked. Mia rolled her eyes. "_You_ interrupted detention." Her dark hair as in a braid and her head was adorned with bright blue and green jewels. _She's really pretty_, Duchess thought wistfully.

"Detention? Sparrow is that where you were?" Duchess cried, springing up from the bed. Pain surged through her body and she fell to the ground. Nurse Belle and Sparrow immediately grabbed her and hoisted her onto the bed.

"Sparrow, I think it's time for you three to leave." Nurse Belle said, "Duchess needs her medicine to make her sleep." Duchess shook her head wildly. "No! No! I need to talk to Sparrow!"

Someone gripped her hand. It was Sparrow himself, looking down at her with piercing green eyes. Duchess willed herself not to blush and turned her head.

"Get some rest. You'll feel better after that. I promise that I'll come and visit you as soon as I can. Okay?" he murmured.

"Ugh, c'mon Sparrow!" Mia whined.

"No, but Sparrow-" Duchess started.

She felt a searing pain in her arm for a second, but it was gone. Everything disappeared quickly. And then it was dark.

**Okay. Sorry if this was short, guys. It was almost 10 when I wrote this. The next chapter is about Sparrow's view on Duchess's...accident. And soon enough, we'll get to the part when… never mind, I wouldn't' want to spoil it. See ya guys!**

**Infinity**


	9. Chapter 9

**How are you? Enjoy Sparrow's point of view of the last chapter! And don't forget to PM me with any questions!**

Sparrow was bored. He put his head in his hands and tried to go to sleep. Kitty was bored. So bored that she didn't even want to prank anyone. So she took a cat nap. Mia was bored. She was filing her nails that were already perfectly filed.

The first little pig skipped detention, claiming he was sick. Headmaster Grimm said today would be a surprise. Well, it was a surprise. The students hexpected to be scrubbing bathrooms. But the surprise was to do nothing. They didn't even have work to do, because the headmaster excused them from all classes today. That was his plan. For Sparrow and Kitty to die of boredom. Maybe Mia too.

Sparrow sluggishly walked to the teacher's desk and found two sharpened pencils, laying side by side. Sparrow picked them up, attempting to tap them together to make a beat.

When Sparrow's fingers grazed them, they began to glow. Brighter, brighter, and brighter, until they exploded with blue sparks and turned into drum sticks!

He eagerly grabbed them and tapped them on the desk. Mia looked up in amazement. "Whoa. Cool!" He wasn't that good at the drums, but he managed to make a steady beat.

Kitty woke up and meowed. "Coool.", she mewed. "Where'd ya get those? Could you sneak me a ball of yarn? I could really use one of those."

As soon as those words left the feline's mouth, the drumsticks began to glow, and blue sparks shot out. They exploded and turned into a bright green ball of yarn! Mia shook her head and marveled at the magic. Sparrow threw the yarn ball to Kitty, who passed it to Mia, who passed it back to Sparrow.

After this went on for a while, Mia had an idea. "I don't know about you guys, but have you ever heard of Pranksters?"

Sparrow and Kitty shook their heads no. "But I like the sound of that." Kitty purred. Mia told them it was this app that allowed you to prank people, without them knowing it was you!

"Let's do it." Sparrow grinned. Mia nodded. "I want Pranksters." The yarn ball in Sparrow's hands began to move. He yelped and threw it onto the floor. It exploded with blue sparks, and on the floor, lay a shiny golden MirrorPad.

Sparrow moved and gingerly picked it up. It had no password, so Sparrow slid the lock page and found one single app. Pranksters. But before Sparrow could activate the app, something barreled through the door.

It was Duchess! She slid onto the floor. Sparrow dropped the MirrorPad and rushed to help Duchess.

"Duchess!? Duchess!" Sparrow cried. Mia and Kitty followed behind, crouching down next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. Her eyes weren't wide open, but they weren't shut either.

"You're looking kind of...um.. pale. Well, paler than usual." Kitty noted. Sparrow glared at her, to say that her little comment was helping.

"Relax, she's just being dramatic." Mia rolled her eyes.

Sparrow lifted Duchess up. "Put her down!" Mia screeched.

"No.", he retorted.

"Duchess. Duchess, if you can here me, say "I can hear you Sparrow", Sparrow said.

Duchess tried to open her mouth. "I...can..", she started.

And that was all she could manage before she fainted.

* * *

><p>Duchess's eyes fluttered open. Sparrow looked down at her along with Nurse Belle, Kitty, and the reluctant Mia.<p>

"Duchess, sweetie, are you okay?" Nurse Belle asked. Duchess managed to nod. She tried sitting up, and Sparrow brought her a pillow.

"What happened, guys?" Duchess asked. Mia rolled her eyes. "_You_ interrupted detention." Sparrow noticed Duchess eyeing Mia longingly. Was she jealous?

"Detention? Sparrow is that where you were?" Duchess cried, springing up from the bed. She immediately fell in pain to the floor. Sparrow and Nurse Belle immediately grabbed her and hoisted her onto the bed.

"Sparrow, I think it's time for you three to leave." Nurse Belle said, "Duchess needs her medicine to make her sleep." Duchess shook her head wildly. "No! No! I need to talk to Sparrow!"

Sparrow gripped his beautiful girl's hand. He looked down on her, and she turned away.

"Get some rest. You'll feel better after that. I promise that I'll come and visit you as soon as I can. Okay?" he murmured.

"Ugh, c'mon Sparrow!" Mia whined.

"No, but Sparrow-" Duchess started.

Nurse Belle brought a needle filled with a clear liquid to Duchess's arm. Before she could finish, she was injected, and her eyes closed.

"Will she be okay?" Sparrow asked worriedly.

"Of course, dear. It seems really odd for _you_ of all fairytales to be concerned for her, though." Nurse Belle said.

Sparrow shrugged and left the nurse's office. Kitty and Mia went ahead back into the room, to play Pranksters, but Sparrow stayed behind.

What was happening? Sparrow was obviously defying destiny, like he cared, but Duchess took no interest in him! Why? What did he do to her that made her refuse to like him back?

Sparrow would find an answer. Soon, he'd know why Duchess couldn't admit her feelings to him. As soon as he got out of detention, he was asking a certain fairy what she knew about her old best friend.

**And there you have it! Chapter 9! I'm pretty sure we all know who Sparrow's going to talk to. But I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!**

**Infinity**


	10. Chapter 10

**Personally, I was really upset about Cupid Comes Clean...Kinda, but yes, I'm still a Dexven shipper. Okay, here's some questions before your read this chapter. **

**If Alistair Wonderland came to Ever After High, you'd pair him up with….**

**Lizzie Hearts**

**Madeline Hatter**

**Kitty Cheshire**

**some other girl at Ever After High**

**nobody**

**If there was a Dexven episode (like they went on a date), what would you do?**

**scream for joy and cry**

**laugh joyfully**

**meh**

**be enraged**

**Who did you vote for Thronecoming Queen?**

**Blondie Lockes**

**Apple White**

**C.A Cupid**

**Raven Queen**

**Which unannounced characters do you want to hear about the most? (As in, a webisode, doll and a character bio on the website)**

**Darling Charming and Rosabella Beauty**

**Helga and Gus Crumb**

**Ashlynn's stepsisters**

**Ginger Breadhouse and Faybelle Thorn**

**Milton and Giles Grimm**

**For me, #1 was B, because...I just love the thought of Alistair and Maddie, though Maddie's kind of an independent person, it'd be weird to pair her up with someone. #2 was hard because I'm sick and I'm not in the mood for screaming, so I'd laugh joyfully (B). #3 was C because if Apple or Raven won, it'd be so boring and kind of expected. If Blondie or Cupid won, it'd be a twist. Besides, if Cupid can't have Dexter, make her Thronecoming Queen! She deserves it! #4 would be B, because in Ukraine, they get webisodes earlier (WHY?) and I watched a webisode where Helga and Gus were telling everyone not to eat Ginger's cookies because they were bad and she was the future Candy Witch. It was so cute and adorable, I can't wait to see them!**

Sparrow entered the Commoner Common Room. Hunter was reading, Melody was lounging on the couch, swiping through songs, Lily Bo Peep was reading a nursery rhyme book to her sheep...and then he spotted her. Faybelle Thorn, her destiny was to make Briar fall asleep for 100 years. She was also Duchess's former BFFA.

Sparrow didn't think flirting with the future Wicked Fairy Godmother was going to get him anywhere, so that wouldn't work.

He sidled up to Faybelle. She turned around and screamed. Everyone in the room gave them a weird look, and returned to what they were doing. "What. Do. You. Want?" she hissed. Sparrow recoiled. This was going to be hard.

"Can I ask you something Faybelle?" he asked, quite subtle. She shrugged. "Ask away." Sparrow wanted to make this as quick as possible; this girl made him really nervous.

"What's with you and Duchess?" he asked. Hunter, Melody and Lily gasped. They stared in awe as Faybelle just stared at Sparrow with disgust. He hexpected her to start screaming, but she didn't.

"I'm not talking about it." Faybelle spoke calmly,flipped her blue ponytail, and with the flick of her wrist. Sparrow was back in his dorm room.

"What...just happened?" Sparrow asked himself. So Faybelle wasn't speaking. What had Duchess done that was so horrible?

"So Faybelle is out. Who's next?"

That left Sparrow thinking...who knew Duchess better than Faybelle?

**I haven't updated in like...2 weeks? School starts again tomorrow, so I'm super busy. I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting for such a short chapter! I'll try to update when I can! **

**Infinity **


End file.
